Family Matters
by lil whit
Summary: SPR has a new case at a hotel in Hiroshima. But Mai and Lin are carrying a secret that could possibly break Mai. Will the team ever be the same after this secret comes to light? And will Naru be okay? Some LinxMai but mainly MaixNaru Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or else the stubborn Noll would have already made a move and him and Mai would live happily ever after! XD lol

* * *

**Chapter One**: **What Have I Done?**

Mai groaned as she looked at the time. She had only been at work for an hour and things were already looking quite dismal.

"Mai, tea!" she heard Naru call impatiently.

Mai got up and walked to the kitchen. She stared at the floor deep in thought as she waited for the water to boil. 'How did I get myself in this situation?' she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by the whistle that told her the water was ready. She got out two cups and made sure everything was done right before she put the cups on a tray and walked to her boss' office.

She looked down at the floor and tried her best to sound cheerful as she set Naru's tea onto his desk. She waited for a moment but got no response, not even a "thank you, Mai". She sighed at the man's ignorance as she walked out of the room.

Not much had changed since Kazuya Shibuya, aka Naru, had come back from England. The only thing that had really changed was her's and Naru's ages. Mai was now 20. She lightly knocked on Lin's door. She really didn't want to face him but knew she had no choice on the matter. Instead of telling her to come in, he actually opened the door for her which caught her off gaurd. "L-Lin?" she questioned.

He just shrugged, grabbed the cup of tea, went back into the room, and shut the door behind him. Mai blinked. 'Oh, well,' she thought as she sighed again. Things had been so weird between her and Lin since the incident anyway, that it shouldn't have mattered to her anymore. She went to her desk to file more papers. She couldn't stay focused, however, and ended up with her face in her hands while silent tears streamed down her face. She felt so scared. It had all started about a month and a half ago.

_Naru had left the office and gone home. Mai had been left there to continue to file the impossibly huge stack of papers that he had given her. Lin was still there as well, typing away on his laptop. Nothing too unusual about that night. At about 10pm Mai had realized that it was late. She was about to leave when she noticed that Lin had still been there. She went to his office door and asked, "Would you like any tea, Lin-san?" _

_Lin grunted and Mai took that as a yes. So she went to the kitchen and had come back few moments later with a steaming cup of tea. She set it on Lin's desk. Lin chose to stand at that moment and when he did, he ended up tripping. And landing on top of Mai. He had landed in such an awkward position that their lips met. _

_Mai pulled away and was about to ask what was wrong when Lin brought their lips together again. Mai was really surprised at this and blushed. She knew that he loved Madoka but she had just been so __**lonely**__. Naru had completely acted as if her confession were nothing and hadn't changed his attitude toward her. _

_When Mai thought about it, she guessed that Lin was feeling lonely as well. It had been several months since he'd heard from or seen Madoka. Her thought process lasted only seconds and she allowed Lin to deepen the kiss. Soon the two were out of control and couldn't stop themselves. _

_After all was done, Mai stretched. For a moment she was happy. But then, she remembered that Naru would never love her like that and that she didn't really see Lin as anything more than family. She felt the tears forming in her eyes and was crying before she knew it. _

_Lin did something uncharacteristic and hugged the crying girl. "I'm sorry, Mai. I shouldn't have." _

_Mai shook her head. "It's my fault, too. I just- why is Naru so indifferent? I told him I loved him and he just... ignored it. Completely. As if I don't matter." _

_Lin had nothing to say. He too had noticed this and had noticed the toll it had taken on the girl-woman now as she had grown in the time he and Naru had been away- but he felt as if he shouldn't get caught in the middle. He now wondered though if he had made a mistake by not doing so. Surely if he had they wouldn't find themselves in such a situation? He felt ashamed of himself. Even so, he asked, "Will you need a ride home Taniyama-san?" _

_The use of her formal name surprised Mai as Lin had been calling her by her first name since they'd returned from England. That was when she realized the full impact of what they had done. What would Madoka think of the pair once she found out? She found herself shaking her head. "I'll be fine Koujo-san," she responded dimly. She then pulled herself away from the older man's embrace and made her way to the door. "Will you tell Davis-san that I will finish the paperwork early tomorrow?" _

_Lin only nodded shocked at the calm tone of Mai's voice but most of all at the honorifics she used. He had no chance to question her about it however because she had already let herself out of his office and the building itself._

Mai didn't notice the presence standing very near her. She didn't notice the cup of tea the tall man had placed on her desk either. She did however hear Naru calling for her. She straightened up as fast as she could and did her best to stop the flow of tears. Once she had wiped the last of them from her eyes she looked to her boss' office to see him standing in the doorway wearing a strange expression on his face. "Yes, Naru?" she asked, forgetting that she had sworn to call him by his given name.

A/N: So... This story came to me through a dream I had about Mai and Lin. I know where I want to go but I am having trouble gauging some of the character's reactions and how it's all going to end. No, this isn't going to be a Lin and Mai fic. This is definitely going to end up a Mai and Naru fic once I figure out how to tie things together. Please read and review! Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Ghost Hunt. How sad... T.T All characters- except for Madoka's friend and a few extra characters- belong to Fuyumi Ono.

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Case **

Naru was almost frozen in place. It was very rare for him to see his assistant so distraught that he had no idea what to say. He had almost gathered the courage to ask her what was wrong when the bell over the door chimed; a signal that they had a customer. Mai stood and made her way to the door where she bowed and said, "Welcome to Shibuya Psychic Reasearch. My name is Taniyama Mai; may I help you?"

The person who'd entered blinked her surprise. For the scene before her looked like this: Naru was standing at his office door, eyes wide and mouth open while Lin was standing by Mai's desk an injured and bewildered expression on his face. And when Mai stood there was a shocked, ashamed, and sorrowful look on her face. "Ma-Mori-san," the girl let out before rushing off to the kitchen. "I'll make you some tea!" she squeaked.

Madoka looked from Lin to Naru and then in a dangerously low tone of voice asked, "Noll, just _**what **_did you do to her?"

Naru, his mind unfrozen at the sudden venom in his mentor's voice, gathered himself together and replied, "I did nothing to her, Madoka. I found her like that. Lin, do you happen to know?"

Lin had managed to put himself together and answered-an expressionless look on his face-, "I found her much the same way. I was just bringing her tea." He gestured to the now cold cup on her desk.

Mai came in with a trayful of tea just then, a fake cheerful expression on her face, and asked, "So what brings you here today, Madoka?"

Madoka gave everyone in the room a suspicious glance before she made her way to the couch and sat. She accepted a cup of tea from Mai, who sat next to her with a cup of apple juice. Madoka sighed and knew it would be best not to pry at the moment. Besides, she had a serious case for them. "An old friend of mine came to me the other day with a case. She just opened a hotel in Hiroshima about a month ago. Since the opening day there have been strange mists that will randomly appear everywhere, knives and cutlery will disappear and red sticky substances would appear on the walls."

Madoka paused here. "Recently however, things have taken a turn for the worse. It started escalating about a week ago with messages written in blood on the walls saying things like, "Help me" and "You will never find the child". And then about midweek a pregnant guest was attacked. She remembered nothing of it but when taken to a doctor to check on the baby it was as if there hadn't been a child growing there to begin with."

Mai gasped. "That's horrible!" she cried feeling a strange sickness creep over her. She gulped it down. She had finally found a case she didn't want to take but only because it would endanger someone already precious to her. Naru gave her a strange look before turning to Madoka.

"How many have been affected by this entity?" he asked.

"Three pregnant women in the last week," Madoka answered with a grim look on her face.

Naru looked at Mai. "Call the others. We'll need everyone we can get for this case." He then turned to Madoka. "Call your friend and let her know we will need 3 or 4 rooms plus a place for our base. Tell her to clear everyone out of there. I don't want any pregnant woman within 2 miles of that place, understood?"

Madoka nodded, pulled out her cell phone, and went into the hallway to make the call.

A/N: Okay, so what do you guys think so far? Have I done a good job keeping everyone in character? I hope you guys are enjoying this so far! Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: So... As usual I own nothing but the plot and a few extra characters. Though I have to wonder when the manga will be updated... as it's been months... XD Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Dirty Little Secrets**

Mai was already at the office phone, mind reeling. When she finished calling her friends and coworkers, she allowed herself to sink into her desk chair. 'Maybe I need to feign sickness for this one,' she thought. 'I can't let myself go. But then again, what if my dreams come in handy? But what if the spirit targets me? How would I feel if-' Mai couldn't keep the bile from rising to her throat. She ran to the bathroom and managed to lock the door behind her before barely making it to the toilet.

Once her stomach was emptied of her breakfast, she wiped her mouth and flushed. She then cleaned what little mess she had made and turned to the sink where she washed her hands and face. She rinsed her mouth out and tried to calm herself. It had been a month and a half since the incident with Lin. It had only been a week since Mai had found out a shocking truth. She was pregnant. She had taken at least 4 tests and all of them had told her the same thing.

A knock came to the bathroom door. "Mai, sweetie, are you all right?" Madoka's voice asked from the other side.

"I'm fine," Mai answered. "I must have eaten something bad for breakfast." She then checked her reflection, put on a reassuring smile, and opened the door. The second she did Madoka put a hand to her forehead.

"Hmm... No fever. Ah, well. I've asked Naru to let you have the rest of the day off to pack and get better. Lin will take you home, okay?" she said.

Mai nodded and gathered her things together. It was then she decided; she had to tell Lin. So she waited for him at the door. It didn't take him long to get there and she was soon ushered out of the door and into the company van. As soon as she was sure that they could talk in peace (and really, you never knew) Mai cleared her throat. "Lin? I need to talk to you."

Lin said nothing, just stole a glance at her. He really didn't want to talk about what had happened between them. He didn't want to remember how he had betrayed Madoka. He didn't want to acknowledge their sin.

Mai waited for Lin to say something, anything! But he remained silent for the rest of the ride. Once they got to her apartment it seemed as if he would leave as soon as she was out. She felt a wave of determination. If she was going to help with this case he had to be aware of the danger. And she knew he would eventually need to know he had a child. So she mustered all the courage she could and said, "Lin, we have to talk about this. I know what happened was wrong and I know that this is rough but I have to tell you something important. Please come up to my apartment? It's the only place we can talk without anyone being suspicious. You're just escorting me up and making sure I am okay this way."

Lin let out a resigned sigh. They had to clear the air sometime. That didn't abate his worry, though. In fact, he could feel a dread come over him. So he followed her into her apartment and waited for whatever Mai wanted to say.

"Would you like some tea, Lin?" Mai asked, trying to stall. Her courage was wavering and she really didn't want to ruin his relationship with Madoka with this news.

"No thank you, Mai. Just please, let's get this over with."

Mai felt dizzy as she grasped for the right words. She sat down beside him before finally saying, "I'm so sorry. I never intended for this to happen. I guess neither of us did. I love Naru and you love Madoka and... I don't want to ruin anyone's relationship..." Mai felt tear pricking her eyes as she took a deep breath and cried, "Lin, I'm pregnant!" She stared at the floor and didn't look up.

Lin felt his eyes widen. The most predominant emotion circulating through him was shock. And then the reality hit him like a punch to the stomach. He put his head in his hands, ashamed. Why couldn't he have had more self control? He was an omnyouji for Kami's sake!

"Lin? What are we going to do?" Mai asked the question he was currently thinking when the silence becaome too much for her.

"I don't know, Mai. The others will eventually have to know." Lin paused before asking, "What do you plan on doing with the child? Are you planning on keeping it or giving it up for adoption? Or..." he didn't dare speak the last part of that sentence.

Mai looked up out of shock. She hadn't really considered it before. So may questions were swirling through her mind that she was feeling dizzy again. And suddenly she knew her choice. "No," she started. "I'm really sorry Lin-san but I don't think I could give her up so easily. I want to keep her. And what if she has our powers? I can't just give her up, Lin."

She then looked the man over and saw his distress. "Don't worry, Lin-san. You don't have to do anything. If you want I can just say that she is someone else's. That way you don't lose Madoka and you can lead a normal life."

Lin watched Mai from the corner of his eye. Why was she always thinking of others? "No, Mai. I won't allow you to lie on my behalf. I will talk to Madoka whenever I can get her alone. And you should do the same with Naru."

Mai gave Lin a small sad smile. "I don't think he would care very much."

"No, Mai. He will care. It hurt him more than you know to leave you here while he went to England. It hurt him to think of the possiblity of you loving Gene. I am only warning you; he will be hurt. This will be like a slap to the face for him."

"And I wasn't hurt when he left me after trying to tell me I was in love with his dead twin brother? I couldn't stand myself half the time you two were gone," Mai scoffed. She could feel her anger rising.

Lin could feel it too and put a hand on her shoulder. "Please calm down. I understand how you feel but you have to approach this carefully. We are possibly in the strangest situation we'll ever be in. Just be gentle."

Mai sighed and took a few deep breaths to calm down. She smiled up at Lin and said, "Thanks, I guess I know that." She stood and went to the kitchen to fix herself something to eat. "Would you like anything?"

Lin declined but it was then that he remembered the case SPR was given only an hour before. "You shouldn't go on this case with us," he stated firmly. He was starting to slowly accept that Mai was carrying his child and was starting to worry.

Mai sighed as she rummaged through her fridge. She grabbed some left over onigiri and started to get it ready to eat. "There's no way I can get out of this case until I get the chance to talk to Naru. Look, I'll have Ayako make me some charms and as soon as I get Naru alone and explain what happened, I will leave."

Lin hesitantly agreed but only after Mai promised to be extra careful. Once he had her promise he left, some of Mai's worry leaving with the Chinese man.

A/N: Dun, dun, dun! So I really don't like how this chapter turned out but after tweaking as much as I can, I have found that this is the way the chapter has to be as the story seems to be writing itself. XD I hope I managed to keep Mai and Lin in character and I hope this chapter even makes sense. Please tell me what you think by hitting that green button below. Later guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You know the drill...

* * *

**Chapter Four: Late Again**

The next morning Naru was on edge. Not only had he not had his morning cup of tea but his assistant was late. Not by five minutes but by thirty. Lin seemed on edge as well and that didn't help Naru's nerves. If they were both to be honest with themselves they were extremely worried for the girl because she had never been this late before. Naru was just telling Lin to go get Mai when the said girl walked through the door.

"Mai, when I tell you to be a work at a certain time I expect you to be here," he grouched almost relieved as he watched her walk through the door. But then he noticed the dark shadows under her eyes and her pale face. He was about to ask but Lin beat him to the punch.

"Taniyama-san, what's wrong?"

Mai gave a weak smile before responding, "I couldn't sleep very well last night. I'm sorry if I worried anyone." She hadn't been able to even get an hour's worth of sleep. And since she couldn't sleep she had caught herself up on a few television shows and had gotten so absorbed in one show that by the time she realized she had to get to work, she was already late.

Lin raised an eyebrow but Mai sent him a look that clearly said, "Later." This didn't go unnoticed by their boss and he wondered what exactly was going on between the two. He said nothing about it though. He just gathered his papers together and said, "Mai, tea." He then made his way back to his office as Masako was still not there.

Mai just sighed and went into the kitchen. "Don't let him get you down, jou-chan. He's just ready to go," she heard Monk call. "By the way, did you have any dreams last night?"

Once Mai had the kettle on the stove she poked her head into the lounge where Ayako, John, and Bou-san were sitting on one of the couches. "Not one of those dreams, monk. But I did have a nightmare. After that I just couldn't force myself to sleep."

After a slight pause Mai realized she'd said the wrong thing. She went back to the kettle so she wouldn't give too much away. In all honesty the nightmare had been about everyone's reactions once they found out Mai's ordeal. She shook her head to dissipate the growing worry. She couldn't let herself be distracted on this case! Once she had all the tea ready and had distributed it to everyone-excluding erself of course- she sat beside Ayako and asked, "Do you think you could make me a protection charm Ayako?"

Ayako and Takigawa both looked at the girl in shock. Lin had remained standing in the lounge and watched Mai carefully. "What's wrong Jou-chan? You shouldn't have any problems on this case considering this particular spirit preys on the pregnant. Unless there's something you need to tell us?" Monk teased.

Mai waved her hands frantically in front of her. "No no, nothing like that Monk. I just have the tendency to attract danger is all. I mean on just about every case I have been targeted for one reason or another and I don't want to burden you guys if it happens again..." She trailed off there and put her hands in her lap and stared at them. She didn't notice the worried looks Ayako and Takigawa gave each other. She also didn't notice when Masako entered.

"Matsuzaki-san, I think it would be a good idea," her soft voice came from somewhere at the door.

"So what? Are you saying she's a burden?" Ayako snapped.

"I wasn't saying that at all. I just feel uneasy about this case. I think we all should take precautions. Besides, if anyone burdens this team it would be you; at least Mai's dreams help," Masako answered, hiding a smirk behind her kimono sleeve.

Mai looked up and gave the medium a small smile as Takigawa restrained Ayako. "So Ayako, will you do it?" Mai asked turning to the miko eagerly.

Ayako sighed. "If it keeps you out of danger, then of course I will. In fact, I'll make them for us all."

Just then Naru walked out of his office. "Let's go; we have a long drive ahead of us."

"Why couldn't we have just gotten plane tickets?" Monk complained.

"Would you rather walk?" Naru responded.

"On the other hand a long drive might help us sort through important facts of the case!"

Mai smiled. She really did love being together with her makeshift family. She grabbed her overnight bag along with a smaller extra bag and followed the rest to the cars they would be taking.

"Lin, you and Hara-san will be riding with me in the company van. Mai, you will be with Brown-san, Matsuzaki-san, and Takigawa," Naru decided. He handed Takigawa a set of directions just in case and got into the van.

Mai rolled her eyes at the demanding tone she had come to know and love. She put her bags in the middle seat in the back and was surprised when Lin pulled her aside. He placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Be careful," before walking to the company van and getting in.

Mai watched a little puzzled but also a little happy. Maybe things wouldn't be so awkward between them after all. "Mai, come on! We're leaving now!" Takigawa called.

A/N: So there should be a little more humor in the next chapter. Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt, blah, blah, blah. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Road Trips Are a Pain**

Mai ran back to the car, got in, and put on her seat belt. She then got out her phone and checked the time. It was 6:30am. "Hey, Monk? How long will it take to get to the hotel?" she questioned.

Monk grimaced as he answered, "Ten and a half hours."

Mai's face fell. This was going to be a long day. And she was right. No sooner had it turned 7:30 she had to pee. "Monk? Is there a rest stop somewhere?"

Monk groaned. "Already? It's only been an hour!" But he pulled over to the nearest gas station and watched as Mai ran to the building. She came back out a few minutes later. And off they started again. But in another hour she needed to go again. Like clockwork, every hour Takigawa had to stop somewhere to let Mai go to a restroom. It was driving him crazy! "We're never going to make it," he murmured angrily. "Naru and Lin are probably already there by now!"

"Easy there, mate. I don't think Mai can help it," John responded trying to calm the man down. They were at about the seventh rest area. Mai had just gone inside and John, Monk, and Ayako were standing outside the car, waiting for her.

Ayako had her suspicions but only said, "I'm going to check on her." She turned and walked into the building and waited outside the bathroom.

The second Mai started out of the bathroom she noticed Ayako standing there with a serious look on her face. 'Crap! I forgot Ayako is a doctor!' she thought grimacing. "Mai, just tell me the truth. Are you pregnant?"

Mai hung her head. She felt tears come to her eyes as she answered, "Yes. But please don't tell anyone, Ayako! I haven't told Naru yet!"

She looked up at the woman she saw as a mother of sorts and was surprised at the look on her face. Despite Ayako's shock she managed to demand, "Is the father Naru then?"

If Ayako was shocked by the first revelation then she certainly had no idea how to react to the second. "No. You promise not to tell anyone? I don't think he's told Madoka yet."

Ayako promised. And then the meaning of what Mai had said sunk in.

Mai winced as Ayako sputtered out, "Lin? How? What happened?"

Mai sighed and tried to keep herself from crying. She looked over the miko's shoulder for some kind of distraction and noticed Monk and John making their way to the building. She panicked. "Ayako, can I please tell you later? The guys are coming and I really don't want them to know."

Ayako just nodded and put her arm around the girl as they made their way back to the car. As Mai climbed in the back Ayako opened the opposite door and moved Mai's bags to the floorboard. She then climbed in herself and motioned for Mai to lay down. "You need to rest. It's bad for you not to."

John and Takigawa watched exchanging puzzled glances. But Monk shrugged and decided that if Mai were asleep it would mean less bathroom breaks. So the guys got in and buckled up. They were soon making better time for Mai had fallen asleep almost instantly as Ayako stroked her hair.

_Mai sighed as she noted that she was on the spiritual plane. Gene greeted her, only this time with a grimace. "I'm so sorry about this, Mai."_

_"Gene? What's going on and what are you doing here?" she questioned._

_"I'll give you the answers to your questions later. But Mai, I am so sorry for what you are about to see."_

_Gene faded away as the scene changed. She was in a a dark damp basement with her feet and hands bound. She felt fear rise up in her as the whole basement shook and the lights flickered. She looked up as the temperature dropped to such an extreme that she could see her breath. She froze. In front of her was a fog that had a bloody face in it's center. Mai could feel tears running down her cheeks. And that's when she smelled a sickening metallic scent that she knew very well. _

_"The child will be mine," a voice rasped. Mai trembled as the fog came closer. _

_"No! Please!" she sobbed. But it was too late. A hand reached out from the fog and placed itself on her round stomach. Pain ripped through Mai's abdomen to such an extent she couldn't breath. Once it subsided the pain was replaced with an empty feeling. And she knew. Her precious baby was gone. She was left with an emotional pain that couldn't be described. "NOOOO!" she screamed._

Mai shot up out of Ayako's lap and covered her face with her hand. She couldn't stop crying. "Mai? Mai!" Ayako exclaimed.

Mai turned towards the sound of her voice and buried her face in the miko's chest. "Oh, Ayako. It was horrible! He took her! Just like that!"

Ayako rubbed the young woman's back until she had calmed down. Once she was calm enough to speak, Monk asked, "Was it one of those dreams?"

Mai nodded. "I was in some kind of basement and everything shook until a- a spirit was facing me. I was pre-pregnant and the spirit reached out and touched my stomach. It was so painful. And- and then the baby- she was gone! Oh, Ayako, I felt so empty."

Mai could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks again. Ayako held her close as she could while making sure to be careful of her stomach. Mai relished the feeling for a few moments and then pulled away to see that the car was parked in a pharmacy's parking lot. Both Monk and John were watching her with concern.

Monk broke the silence saying, "Jou-chan, don't worry about Naru or that dream. I'll take care of it."

Mai gave him a small grateful smile. "Thanks, Bou-san."

It was then that Ayako pushed a bag towards her. It was one that advertised the pharmacy before them. "What's this?"

"Something you'll need. I want you to take one everyday, no exceptions," came the answer.

Mai peeked into the bag and blushed as she realized that inside was a single bottle of prenatal vitamins. She turned back to the miko. "You really shouldn't have, Ayako."

"Well I did. You're going to have to take better care of yourself from now on. Besides, I couldn't let you deal with this by yourself; you're like a daughter to me."

Mai snuck it into her overnight bag before stealing a glance at John and Takigawa. They both had extremely clueless expressions on their faces. She smiled and thanked Ayako; truly happy for the first time in a week.

Ayako sighed. "Mai, I don't want you on this case. You shouldn't have to deal with this on top of everything."

Mai frowned. "I don't like this case either but Ayako, I never got the chance to talk to Naru before we left. Besides, if we solve this one then no one else will have to feel so empty." She had decided that she was going to try and help as much as she could. They needed her for this case! And if she were being honest she would have explained that she had the feeling that even if she were far away from the hotel she wouldn't be safe.

A/N: I got the idea for this chapter from my boyfriend's sister. You see, when she was pregnant my boyfriend's family and I took a nearly 13 hour trip to Florida. We were most definitely stopping every 30 minutes to an hour. We eventually managed to get there but it was one looong trip. lol Anyways, hope ya'll are enjoying and please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt otherwise I would not be here. XD Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Sleep?**

Once they finally made it to the Hiroshima Inn* (after having to stop 3 more times, much to Monk's dismay) they found Naru and Lin waiting for them. "Where have you guys been?" demanded a disgruntled Naru.

"If Mai didn't need us to stop every hour or so we would've made great time," grumbled Takigawa.

Mai laughed nervously. "Sorry everyone. I must have drank too much water." She watched Naru's reaction carefully, trying to gauge how much trouble she was in.

Naru only glared and ushered everyone inside to the base. "We found it necessary to put base together ourselves, as everyone else was behind. The only thing we haven't done is take down the temperatures. Mai, I want you to get the temperatures of the rooms on this list; Takigawa, I want you and Matsuzaki-san to go one way and Masako and John will go the other way and pinpoint where you sense spirits."

Ayako glared at Naru. "I do not think it's a good idea for Mai to wander around this place ALONE. Either have John or Monk or myself go with her," she asserted. She was going to be damn sure that Mai didn't get hurt or lose her child.

Naru glared. "Please enlighten us, Matsuzaki-san; why should we slow our investigation to protect Mai? Is there something we should know?"

Mai looked away to hide the frightened expression she was sure existed on her face. She wouldn't be able to handle it if her secret were to come out this way.

Lin had to work hard at keeping his stoic mask on as he watched Matsuzaki's temper flare.

"Because despite the fact that she won't be losing a child if she were to end up in trouble, she attracts danger like a magnet. I don't have a good feeling about leaving her alone!" Ayako explained trying not to blow up on the narcissistic bastard who had caused so much suffering to the brunette she considered a daughter.

Lin sighed successfully bringing everyone's attention to himself. "I will accompany Mai if it makes everyone happy and the investigation go faster," he said.

Naru nodded, hiding his confusion at everyone's strange behavior. Ayako gave Lin a warning glare. The rest of the group had confused looks on their faces as they went to do as Naru had told them.

Mai followed Lin quietly. She looked up when he asked, "Does anyone else know?"

She sighed as she responded, "I forgot Ayako works in a hospital and I had to pee alot on the way here. I didn't have any kind of excuse to give her."

Lin just nodded. He just hoped that no one else found out before they had the chance to talk to Naru and Madoka. Madoka had left before he had the chance to really talk to her. As of right now she was in the library researching the hotel. He sighed. He was really starting to hate himself.

Mai remembered that she had yet to tell Lin why she had been late. "I was late because I couldn't sleep last night, Lin. I had nightmares. Not about the case but about our situation," she said suddenly.

Lin turned to look at her. He had nothing to say to comfort her as he didn't know what the outcome would be either. It was something they would just have to deal with. Such is the price of acting without thought. Lin was further shocked when Mai confessed, "It was on the way here that I dreamed of the case."

A terse silence followed her words and lasted throughout the taking of temperatures. Once they made it back to base, Lin looked from Naru to Mai and to the rest of the team who had managed to get back before them.

"Mai, tea," Naru said as soon as he noticed that his two assistants had made it back.

Ayako got up and said, "I'll go with you."

Monk sighed as he watched the two women leave. Something was going on here and he didn't like the silence about the matter. He then remembered the dream Mai had had on the way to the hotel and told Naru about what she had said.

Naru scowled. The second Mai returned with his tea, he took a sip and said, "Explain this dream you had, Mai."

Mai frowned as all the attention was thrown to her. "I was bound up and in a basement. It was really cold. The lights flickered and suddenly there was this face coming out of a fog in front of me. I could smell blood. He said something like "the child will be mine" and then he put his hand on my stomach. We he withdrew it, I- I felt so empty. He-he took the child." Mai's voice broke and she bit her lip to hold back the sob that wanted to escape. She still remembered the empty feeling and unconsciously put her hand to her stomach.

Ayako glared at Naru who seemed to be regretting asking Mai to relive the experience she'd felt in her dream.

Naru watched Mai, guilt rising up in his chest. He ignored it and said, "Alright, we're done for the night. Get some rest."

Ayako led Mai to the bedroom that she had heavily warded. She made sure that Masako followed and to the puzzled look that the medium gave her she explained, "I want to be careful on this case. The three of us will share this room and will not wander around alone. Got it?"

Masako nodded and found her bag already in the room as well as Mai's and the miko's. She couldn't help but feel that she was missing something as she watched Ayako berate Mai for her eating habits and telling her how she needed to be eating. She shrugged it off as she changed into her night clothes and climbed into one of the beds. Mai and Ayako soon followed suit and the three fell asleep.

A/N: I so have no idea how Madoka should react to the news. Any ideas? I don't want the SPR team to fall apart but I am having some problems. Whelp, off to take a little break from typing. Later guys and don't forget to read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or else the last manga would be out already and it wouldn't be the last. XD Special thanks to Ariana Taniyama, heavenslilagl420, and BlueFireIce for all the tips! You guys are a big help!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Confessions**

The next morning Mai woke to nausea. She ran to the bathroom adjacent to the room they were staying in which Ayako had also covered in charms. She emptied her stomach and sighed when her sickness was over. She rinsed her mouth- she was getting the hang of this- and remembered that she had prenatal vitamins. She went to her bag and grabbed her clothes as well as the bottle of vitamins and proceeded to get dressed in a pair of loose jeans and a t-shirt. She then got out a vitamin and put it in her pocket to take with breakfast.

When she left the bathroom, she ran into Ayako. "Good morning, Ayako!" she said trying not to think of what she was going to do after breakfast.

Ayako smiled and replied, "Good morning," before her features hardened. "Do not leave this room until I am ready. Now, get Masako up."

Masako smirked as she walked up to the motherly miko. "I was already up. You are so loud that I'm sure Bou-san and John are up too."

Ayako scowled. "You need to learn respect for your elders!"

Masako's smirk widened as she responded, "How could I forget? I'm in the presence of a worthless old miko."

Ayako glared but before she could lay into the brat, Mai got in between them. "Please, let's not start the first morning of such a tough case fighting."

Ayako continued to the bathroom and Masako muttered something under her breath as she moved to her own bag, gathered some clothes, and dressed.

Once all the women were finished getting ready, they made their way to the kitchen where breakfast was waiting for them. Mai made a face at the bacon on her plate but tried to ignore it and eat her eggs. She finished quickly and took the vitamin, washing it down with her orange juice. She sighed as she waited for Ayako and Masako to finish as well.

The three made their way to base silently. The second they entered, Naru said, "Mai, tea."

Mai rolled her eyes but turned around and left the room, Ayako right behind her. Once they made it into the kitchen, Ayako said, "So when are you telling Naru?"

Mai sighed as she put a kettle full of water onto the stove and adjusted the heat. "I am going to tell him today, the first time I get him alone," she answered.

"Do you need me to help?"

"If you could just keep Bou-san busy or something, that'd be great. I think might could get rid of the rest."

Ayako gave her a worried glance but said nothing as she got out some cups and a serving tray. She fixed everything up and allowed Mai to pour the water and steep the tea leaves. When Mai was finished Ayako grabbed the tray and only allowed Mai to carry Naru's cup.

When they entered the base everyone was chatting amongst themselves while Naru and Lin reviewed the footage from the night before.

As soon as Mai set Naru's tea on the table beside Naru she cleared her throat. She took a deep breath when everyone's attention was on her. She gave Ayako a quick nod before saying, "John, Masako, go do a quick run-through of the place. Ayako, you know what to do. Bou-san, you go with Ayako. Lin," she paused here, "Go find Madoka and talk to her."

Naru turned to his assistant and glared. "I don't believe I gave you permission to order around my employees, Mai."

Ayako grabbed Monk by the arm while Naru's attention was on Mai and dragged him from the room.

"Noll, we need to talk," Mai responded firmly.

John led a reluctant Masako out of the door then. Lin followed the two, took out his cell phone, and began dialing a number a very nervous look on his face.

Naru scowled once he got over the initial shock of hearing his old nickname. "Well? This had better be important."

Mai drew in a few more breaths as she fiddled with the edge of her skirt. She then said the sentence that she was sure would damn her. "I'm pregnant." And soon the rest was spilling out of her mouth, an unstoppable train wreck. "We didn't mean for any of this to happen we were just both so lonely. It just- it just happened and I am so so sorry. I wouldn't blame you or Madoka in the least if the two of you hated us and never wanted to see us again. I'm- I'm sorry."

Mai stopped there, taking a deep breath. She felt tears pricking the corners of her eyes as she stared at the floor and waited. The was a short silence that seemed like an eternity.

"Do you mean to tell me that Lin is the father of your child?" Naru finally asked in a dangerous tone.

"Yes," Mai whispered, shame washing over her.

"What my brother wasn't good enough for you so you had to go after Lin? Who, I might add, already has a girlfriend!" Naru snapped, venom dripping from his voice. He had never felt so angry... or hurt.

Mai looked up at Naru then noting the pain and fury written there. Under any other circumstance she would have been happy to see such a display of emotion. "Who said I ever loved Gene?" she asked with an anger she hadn't felt since he'd left her.

"No one had to. It was apparent to everyone but you. But enlighten me; why Lin? Why not someone your own age?"

"It just happened. I tripped and landed on him and it just happened."

Mai suddenly felt a familiar energy flowing through the room. The hairs on her arms stood at attention. "Naru, calm down!"

Naru took a few deep breaths. "Why didn't you stop things before they got out of hand? I thought you would be the last person to do such a thing! But I guess I shouldn't expect much from someone who-"

Something inside Mai snapped. She'd had enough. "What do you expect? I was LONELY, Oliver! How long did you think I could stand you ignoring my very existence? I can't very well help that the man I've truly wanted just ignores my feelings! I was being honest when I told you I loved you, you ass! But how did you react? Oh yeah, you told me I was in love with your dead brother. Damn it, Oliver! Can't you see that I love YOUR narcissistic ass? It's the reason I've stayed with SPR for so long! It's the reason I came back!" Mai took a deep breath, about to continue but sadness overwhelmed her.

She sank to her knees and buried her head in her hands as she cried for about the millionth time in the month in a half she had managed to ruin her chances with Naru. It hurt.

Naru was stunned into silence. A part of him just wanted to hold Mai and comfort her; the other part thought that this was exactly what she deserved.

Mai tried to pull herself together and when she'd wiped the tears away she managed to stand. She noted that Naru was rooted to where he stood. She started to walk over to him only to be consumed in darkness as she passed out.

A/N: I think this was the hardest chapter of all to write! I actually wrote two versions of this one I was so unsure. But I think it turned out okay. Be sure to tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I most definitely do not own Ghost Hunt or Mai and Naru would already be married with a couple of kids! XD A thanks to all my reviewers out there and those who subscribe!

* * *

Chapter Eight: I'm a Grandfather?

Mai sighed in relief as she saw the spiritual plane before her. She then realized what it must mean and started to panic. She didn't want to see any more women have their children ripped from them. She didn't want to feel that emptiness.

_Gene appeared from seemingly nowhere as usual and came toward her. "I am so sorry for what you had to see last time. This time I just want to talk to you."_

_Mai sighed. "Don't worry about it. That was only to help us with the case," she reassured._

_Gene brought her into a hug. "I don't know whether to say congratulations or just worry about you."_

Mai laughed. "I wouldn't know what to tell you. I'm not quite sure what to do myself. All I know is that there is a tiny life growing in me and somehow I love her already."

"_Her?" Gene questioned as he slowly pulled away brow raised. "Isn't it to early to tell?"_

_Mai shrugged. "It is too early for a doctor to tell," she admitted. She looked down at her stomach and smiled as she explained, "I just can't think of her as anything but a sweet baby girl. I suppose it's my instinct."_

_Gene just gave her a small reassuring smile. "Everything will work out. You'll see."_

_Mai smiled back. "I hope you're right."_

"_I am," Gene started. His expression got serious as he continued, "In the meantime you need to know that you won't be safe anywhere. The malicious spirit- well, demon, really- has attached himself to you. He knows you're here and pregnant and even though your pregnancy is in a much earlier stage than his previous victims, he wants her. Make sure you tell that to Noll before he decides to send you away for the rest of this case."_

_Mai nodded as the scene changed and she saw the hotel before her. There were many spirit lights that she could see. Gene took her hand and they floated down to the third story where she could see Ayako and Bou-san talking. They looked to be in the middle of an argument when they both looked around. Mai could see a sort of fog at their feet. Bou-san must have noticed this too and started chanting._

_The fog left and Monk and Ayako seemingly sighed in relief. And then, like slow motion they turned and on the wall, written in blood was, "Mai, I will get her."_

_Gene turned to Mai and gave her a pointed look. "Now wake up. Their arguing about what to do and if my brother gets any angrier he'll spill your secret and probably blast the monk and miko."_

_Mai sighed as the astral plane started fading. "Thank you, Gene."_

While Mai had been sleeping, Monk and Ayako had burst into base to find Naru sitting in chair as close to the couch as he could be. The couch that held a very familiar occupant. "What happened to her?" Ayako demanded.

Naru pinched the bridge of his nose, a headache forming. "She passed out. Ayako, will you make sure nothing severe is wrong with her?"

Ayako nodded, her anger abated by the strained tone of voice the young man had used. She wasn't used to Naru sounding worried or upset. 'Maybe he cares more than I thought,' the miko thought as she checked Mai's forehead for a temperature and then her vitals.

"She seems fine, Naru. It may have just been stress but to know for sure I would have to take her to the doctor and have everything checked to make sure nothing happened to-"

Bou-san interrupted saying, "We need to get her out of here. We found writing on the wall specifying her."

Naru watched Mai as he said, "I would love to Takigawa. How about you bring that up with her?"

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't seem to listen to me. Maybe you can convince her to leave."

Bou-san glared. "You could just as easily take her off this case and send her home. You're her boss!" Takigawa was launching into over-protective father mode and wanted to just shake some sense into the young man staring at the girl he saw as his daughter.

Naru scowled. "That all depends on if she even cares about what I have to say. You seem to forget, Takigawa that any time I have tried sending her home, she refuses to leave and for some reason or other you have agreed to let her stay before." Naru could feel his anger rising. It wasn't taking much in the hour that he'd found out Mai's secret.

Ayako looked between the two before glaring at the both of them and saying, "Would you both be quiet? If she comes to just to find everyone arguing at her expense it's just going to-"

Right about then, Ayako was interrupted by Mai stirring. "Thanks, Gene," the brunette mumbled before opening her eyes. She sat up glancing around the room. Her eyes locked with Ayako's.

"He knows I'm here," she said as she dared a glance at Naru. "What happened? He didn't-?"

The unspoken question hung in the air between Ayako, Naru, and Mai.

Naru shook his head. "No. You weren't attacked. You merely passed out after telling me."

Bou-san watched the exchange before him and was very suspicious. "What did you tell him, Mai?" the monk asked, still somewhat fuming that Naru wasn't going to force Mai to leave.

Mai stared at her hands again. "It has to do with what you found in the hallway. Which reminds me, Noll."

Naru closed his eyes. Things just couldn't get worse could they? And why did she suddenly want to call him 'Noll' anytime she had something to say? "Yes, Mai?"

"Gene told me to tell you that the spirit or demon here has attached himself to me. Even if I leave he will come after me." Mai sighed. This whole ordeal was tiring. "He- he really wants her." She looked up at Naru and noticed he had the same expression Gene had worn.

Bou-san watched Mai, a little irritated. "Mai, what aren't you telling me?" he asked in a tone of voice that sounded like a stern father's when about to scold a child.

Mai sighed and explained, "I'm going to be a mother soon."

Bou-san was frozen where he stood for a moment. "How long have you known?"

"About a week."

"You knew before we took this case and didn't tell anyone?" Bou-san exclaimed. He was angry. Not really at Mai but at this dangerous situation.

Mai carefully pulled her knees closer to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, her eyes focusing on the wall—anything but the people around her. "I was so scared," she whispered. "I was so afraid of losing you guys over this I- I just couldn't tell you. You're family to me and I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you guys."

At this, Takigawa softened. He went over to her and put his arms around her. "Jou-chan, you don't have to worry about losing us. I'll admit that I'm a little disappointed that you didn't tell anyone sooner but I'm still here. You're like a daughter to me and I'm always going to be here."

Mai looked at him for a moment and then threw her arms around the bassist monk. He couldn't know how much his words meant to her. "Oh monk! I'm sorry!"

Takigawa smiled. "It's okay. I just want you to clue us in from now on." The monk then gave Naru his best intimidating father look and asked, "So, are you responsible for this mess?"

Naru glared as he responded, "Fortunately, I am not." He then exited the room before he got too mad to control himself.

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up. My laptop got a virus and it's been wreaking havoc. T.T On the bright side, I am allowed to use my boyfriend's laptop as I just couldn't take it anymore! I was so ready to get back to Naru and Mai! Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter. Oh! And I nearly forgot! I am not sure if I want to Lin's pov when he talks to Madoka. But if anyone wants to me to post how things go just let me know!

~Ja ne!~


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: *sighs* If I owned Ghost Hunt Mai and Naru would be married with twins right about now... lol Thanks to all my reviewers! And of course those who liked this so much they favorited it and added it to story alert. Here's a special 4th of July treat! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Truth Hurts More Than One Could Know

Once Naru was in his and Lin's room- how he was hating that _man_ that called himself his guardian- he slammed the door shut. He allowed himself to sit on the edge of his bed if only for a moment before he started pacing. How could this have happened? How could they have done this to him? And then he remembered Mai's words.

_**"I was LONELY, Oliver! How long did you think I could stand you ignoring my very existence? I can't very well help that the man I've truly wanted just ignores my feelings! I was being honest when I told you I loved you, you ass! But how did you react? Oh yeah, you told me I was in love with your dead brother."**_

His hand unconsciously went to his chest. Her words hurt. But he supposed he deserved this. After all, couldn't he see the pained expression in her eyes every time she had brought him tea? She always, **always**, waited for him to say something. At first he had only thought she was expecting to be thanked. And now? He didn't know.

A desk slamming into the wall brought him out of his thoughts. 'Damn it!' he thought as he struggled to bring his anger in check. Yes, the great Oliver Davis was having trouble controlling himself. He was livid- not at Mai, whom seemingly betrayed him- at himself for being wrong. Oliver Davis had been wrong and, he was afraid, it was costing him those he held dearest. His anger subsided in an instant replaced by a hollow sadness he hadn't felt since Gene's death. He made it to his bed and silently allowed the tears to consume him.

~Meanwhile~

While Naru and Mai struggled with their feeling for each other, Lin was in a similar position. He had called Madoka only to ask where she was. She had been at the library so he made a beeline for it, making sure to keep one of his shiki with Mai.

When he'd reached the said library he met Madoka in the private and closed off room that the librarian had given her. She looked up at him, surprised.

"Lin! What are you doing here?" she asked in a chipper tone of voice. He closed his eyes in response. She was cheery then but wouldn't be for long. And all because of him. He'd been so foolish. He sighed. Everyone had their cross to bear but Lin didn't think he was quite ready to break the happy woman in front of him.

Madoka frowned as she caught the look on Lin's face. Something was bothering him. She felt her heart speed up it's pace, as if it knew something bad was about to happen. She walked up to her boyfriend and didn't stop until she was looking up at him. "What's wrong?" she asked, nervous.

Lin opened his eyes and led Madoka to one of the two computer chairs in the room. He pulled the other one up to hers slowly, cautiously. He felt her watching his every movement. "Lin?" she asked and it seemed as if she were pleading with him.

Lin took a deep breath. "Madoka. Mai is pregnant," he stated. He figured that was as good a place as any to start.

Madoka's eyes went wide and suddenly she was bouncing in her seat and squealing. "That's wonderful! Noll finally did it! Gosh, we have to plan her a baby shower and everything-!"

Lin interrupted her. "Madoka... The child is not Oliver's." He sighed and let his head hang for a moment before bringing it back up and looking his girlfriend in the eyes that were suddenly filled with curiosity and dread. "I have something I have to confess to you Madoka. Taniyama and I... Made a mistake."

At this Madoka's eyes filled with tears. She didn't want to hear anymore- didn't have to. She held her hand up to stop Lin from continuing. The only question she could ask was, "Why?"

Lin held his head in his hands for a moment before answering, "Noll kept us both late that night and she was handing me tea. When I stood, I tripped and landed on her. I'm so sorry, Madoka. I didn't mean to lose it the way I did. The sin I committed was unforgivable and I apologize for hurting you. As an onmyouji I should have had better control of myself."

Madoka barely managed to keep from sobbing. What was so great about Mai that he'd wanted to sleep with her so bad? Was she not good enough? "How long have you loved- or desired- Mai?" she asked, her voice breaking.

Lin looked at the woman he loved more than life in shock. This was the last reaction he expected from Madoka. Yelling and hurt of course. But she looked so utterly...broken. He stood and brought his broken world to his chest, cradling her in his arms and prayed to any god willing to listen that he could fix this. After a moment he responded, "Madoka, I have loved only you and will only love you. I don't know what I can do to prove it to you but I swear I will do anything to fix this. I have been missing you this whole time and even when I was with Taniyama I imagined that it was you instead."

It was at that moment all the pent up frustration and sadness Lin had been feeling caught up to him. He barely bit back a sob as the tears started. He lowered his head trying to hide his tears. Madoka let loose then as well and buried her face in his chest. They stayed crying like that for nearly an hour.

A/N: So what do you guys think? Too much? Too OOC? I kinda of like the way Naru reacted. Oh, and in the next few chapters things will lighten up a bit but not much. I think Madoka and Lin will be okay. And maybe once Noll calms down, him and Mai will be okay. Anyway, please enjoy and review!

~Ja ne!~ And Happy 4th of July!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones But Words Will Always Hurt Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Mai laid her head in Takigawa's lap as she cried. Her feet were carelessly thrown into Ayako's lap and the girl's sobs were getting to the point where she couldn't breath. "H-how could he say that? He m-must really hate me!" she managed to gasp out.

Takigawa rubbed Mai's back while Ayako said in her most soothing voice, "He doesn't hate you, Mai. He's just confused. You need to calm down; everything will be fine."

Mai only nodded, and after a few more minutes only silent tears were left to show the world how upset she was.

It was then that Masako and John ran into base. "Where's Mai?" Masako demanded.

Mai sat up slowly. "W-what's going on now?" she asked.

Masako and John looked her over, concerned. "We were worried. The walls are covered in writing and all are directed to you, Mai."

Mai stood and ran to the base door, Ayako and the Monk right behind her. Sure enough the walls were covered in a red sticky substance reading, 'Mai, she's mine' and 'I will have her.'

Masako narrowed her eyes. "What would this- demon want with Mai when he's been targeting infants in the womb?"

Mai sighed. "He wants her."

"Who?" John and Masako asked.

Mai looked them both in the eyes and in a voice devoid of emotion, replied, "My daughter."

Ayako led everyone back to base then and everyone sat around Mai, waiting for an explaination.

"I found out a week ago that I'm pregnant. What's there to tell?" she responded. It was almost as if she were on autopilot. She was so numb. She just didn't want to feel, wasn't ready for more hurt. It was as if Naru had taken all of her ability to feel. And all with that one sentence.

Masako gave her a bewildered look before asking, "But how, Mai?"

Mai shrugged. "How does any girl get pregnant?"

John was very concerned. This wasn't like Mai. Not at all. "Does Naru know?" he asked as gently as possible.

Mai flinched and sank into Ayako's side before giving a small nodd.

"I'm afraid he's in a bit of shock right now," Ayako jumped in.

Takigawa was desperate to get a smile back on Mai's face so he questioned, "How do you know she's a girl? I mean, you never know. I could have a grandson to teach bass too!"

That brought Mai out of it a bit and she put a hand to her stomach gently. "You're getting a granddaughter whether you like it or not, Bou-san!" she teased.

Takigawa smiled. "Is this coming from your instinct?"

"Nope! Motherly instinct this time, I think!" Mai allowed a smile to grace her features and could feel the room relax a little.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier, Mai?" Masako asked, still concerned.

Mai's smile dropped. She sighed. "I was afraid I'd lose the only family I have left."

John smiled softly. "Of course you wouldn't lose us, Mai. We care about you as much as you care about us. Nothing can change that."

Masako went and kneeled in front of Mai. "Of course not, Mai. You're the only one other than John and I that has any sense."

Ayako stood slowly, vein popping out of her forehead. "Excuse me, you brat?"

"You heard me," Masako said as she stood as well. She hid her mouth behind her kimono as she continued, "You do nothing but complain and hit poor Bou-san in the head with your purse all the time."

Ayako turned to Monk, a triumphant grin on her face. "I don't hit you all the time, do I?"

Takigawa shook his head. "I'm not getting involved in this one, ladies!"

Ayako glared. "Oh yes you are!"

Masako nodded. "Yes, do tell us your answer."

Takigawa caught on to what Masako was doing and turned to Ayako, grin on his face. "You do hit me alot..." he teased.

Ayako grabbed her purse and started hitting him upside the head. "Jerk!"

"Hey, you're hitting me! Masako, John, DO something!"

"Now, Ayako, let's all calm down," John nervously inserted.

Masako smirked at the mayhem she'd caused, turned, and winked at Mai.

Mai watched the scene and soon couldn't help but start giggling. Everyone turned to her as she laughed.

"What?" Ayako asked.

"It's just so good to see you guys acting like that!" she exclaimed as her giggles started to subside. Everyone watched and smiled. What she didn't know was that it was great for them to see her laugh like that again.

A/N: I don't really like this chapter but I thought this was needed. I may end up tweaking it here and there. Let me know if this was too cheesey or turned too fast. Or if anyone's ooc. Gomennasai a million times to all I left hanging! After a series of unfortunate events, I'm back. Events like being kicked out of a house, my computer being retarded, my brother taking months to fix said computer, normal stuff. XD And now that I have a car I can pretty much go to Books a Million any time I need to upload chapters. =D So please press that little button and tell me what you think! And no flames!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well, okay the plot but nothing else. XD Thanks to all of you loyal readers and reviewers! It's because of you that me continuing this is possible!

Chapter Eleven: That's Life

When Naru returned to base, Lin had made it back and was reviewing the tapes while John wached over his shoulder. Mai and Masako were sitting on the couch discussing baby names and Ayako and Monk were locked in a silent arguement about who knew what. Naru cleared his throat. "I don't pay you to sit around, Ayako, Takigawa. John, I want you and Masako to go on one side of the house and cleanse whatever spirits you come across. Ayako, Takigawa, I want you two to take the other end and do the same. Lin, Mai; I want any information you may have about this case."

Masako bit back her arguement and followed John while Ayako and Takigawa hung back. "I don't think it's a good idea to-" Bou-san started only to be interrupted by Naru.

"Just go."

Mai and Lin had puzzled looks on their faces and Mai was feeling increasingly uncomfortable. 'What if he wants to yell at us?' she thought.

Naru sat down beside Mai and said, "Mai, I'm sorry but I want you to recount your dreams and talks with Gene. Don't leave out any detail. The faster we solve this the faster we can leave and get rid of the danger."

Mai blinked but decided not to even ask about her boss' strange behavior. She told him as much as she could remember and watched as Naru mulled over it.

Naru turned to Lin and then asked, "Has Madoka found anything?"

Mai flinched and looked away. When Lin had made it back he hadn't said a word to anyone let alone told Mai what happened.

Lin nodded. "She found out about the previous owners but won't be able to come by and present it herself. She gave me plenty of files to sift through but nothing that points to who or what started the malicious spirit. Just a long history on a devasting number of missing children."

Naru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I suppose you told her about Mai."

Mai glared at the back of Naru's head, wishing he wouldn't have said anything about that particular subject.

It was Lin's turn to sigh. "I did and it devestated her." At this he turned to Mai and continued, "It may be a while before she feels up to facing you, Mai. It's not that she hates you, it's that she feels it would be awkward and she would be jealous."

Mai allowed her head to hang before replying, "I understand. Could you tell her next time you talk to her that I'm sorry?"

"Yes, I can."

Naru cleared his throat, impatient. "I'm bringing Yasuhara in to help gather information. It will be easier to have someone able to come back and forth from the library and with his skills he's sure to uncover something of worth." He then turned to Mai. "Mai, you are to stay with Lin and I at all times. In fact, I'm arranging to have you move into our room to ensure your safety. Also, you are to keep one of Matsuzaki's charms with you at all times."

Mai's eyes went wide at the prospect of sharing a room with Naru and Lin. "Are you sure? I mean, I can bunk with Bou-san and John."

Naru gave one of his dangerous smirks. "Is there a problem, Mai?"

Mai shook her head. She knew better than to argue right now.

"Good. Lin, take Mai to gather her stuff and put it in our room. Oh, and help her make tea."

Mai gulped. This was going to be a long case.

By the time Mai and Lin returned with the tea, the rest of the group was there. And none of them looked happy. "Naru, she needs to have a someone knowledgeable in medicine around. I can help her with morning sickness and everything. Do you know anything about pregnancy?"

Naru scowled. "This is for her good, Matsuzaki-san. Lin and I can keep an eye on her, keep her out of trouble."

Ayako glared back. "I am capable of keeping an eye on her, jerk. So is Takigawa and John! I just don't understand why she has to be put in your room! You're only going to stress her out, Naru and you know it."

Naru just ignored Ayako. Takigawa put a hand on Ayako's shoulder to keep her from killing anyone. "You know, Naru, Ayako has a point."

"I don't see what that would be, Takigawa."

"Listen, Naru, you can't just go and-!"

Mai cleared her throat then. "Bou-san, don't worry about it. He's not going to listen anyway."

"Jou-chan..."

"It's alright. I'll make him read my pregnancy books if he misbehaves," Mai joked. Takigawa and Ayako both looked as if they wanted to argue more but Mai shook her head. "I'll be fine, just trust me."

"That doesn't make anyone feel any better, Mai," Masako spoke up then.

Mai rolled her eyes and took the spot next to her friend on the couch. "So when is Yasu getting here, Noll?" she asked. Ever since she'd told the others, she felt lighter. No one hated her. Yes, the whole thing with Madoka bummed her out but she had the majority of her family. Besides, she figured if she annoyed Naru enough he'd let her go back to sharing a room with Masako and Ayako.

Naru hid his face so that his annoyance wouldn't show at the nickname. "He'll be here tonight. For now, let's try and list what we know so far."

"That's hardly anything," Takigawa muttered.

"He goes after pregnant women and takes their unborn babies," Mai supplied.

"He's been here for a long time and will be impossible to excorcise," Masako added.

That struck Naru for some reason and he turned to Lin. "Lin, do any of your files mention what trimester the women attacked were in?"

Lin looked over the files a moment before answering, "The third trimester."

Naru looked over at Mai, contemplative.

"Then Mai's not in as much danger as we thought," Ayako said.

Mai was starting to feel sleepy again. She could almost see Gene waiting on the spiritual plane for her.

Masako noticed this and signaled for her to lean against her.

Mai obliged. The last thing she heard was Naru saying, "I'm not so sure."

Mai opened her eyes to the spiritual plane and a grim looking Gene. "I'm sorry that I have to show you this. Especially after everything my idiot brother has put you through."

Mai sighed. "Well maybe if I annoy him enough he won't make me share a room with him."

Gene allowed himself a smile. "I doubt it."

"I knew it; this is my punishment," Mai joked.

Gene gave Mai's shoulders a squeeze before saying, "I'm sorry, I have to show you this vision."

Mai nodded and the plane shifted. Mai was now in a quaint bedroom with bright yellow wallpaper. She gave a content sigh as she placed a teddy bear in a crib facing the window. She put her hand to her stomach and smiled. "This will be perfect. Just a little more to go and you'll be here sweetie!" she spoke to her belly.

A man walked in and Mai felt the mood change instantly. "I-is something wrong, honey?" she asked, afraid of what he would do this time.

The man walked over to her a menacing look on his face. "How could you do this to me?" he demanded.

"Do what?" she wondered, trying to keep her voice steady.

"After all I've been for you, you do this! It's unforgivable!" he continued on.

Mai couldn't help herself; she was so tired of living in fear. "What? What did I do to you?" she snapped.

The man grabbed her arm and squeezed tight. "He was supposed to be mine but I heard something interesting today. Do you know what your friend told me? Do you?"

Mai shook her head. It felt like her arm was about to break; a feeling she was familiar with.

"She told me I was a saint for staying with you after finding out our soon to be son is really Malik's! I've been nothing but a loving husband to you haven't I? Haven't I?" he roared.

Mai's blood ran cold. He knew. "Y-yes!" she sobbed. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Mori!"

Mori glared. "You're about to be sorry! My own brother, Suzuki!" He then proceeded to break her arm. It was all she could do not to cry out. He threw her against the wall with so much force, she couldn't breath. He backhanded her and then continued to lay into her. "After all I've done for you! You don't deserve me, Suzuki! You filthy whore!"

Mai was glad when the vision changed. She was now in a hospital bed waiting on the doctor. She rubbed her stomach as gently and as best as she could with her good arm. The doctor came in with a grim look on his face. "Suzuki, I'm glad you're awake. Now we ran some tests and you'll be fine with lots of bed rest; however, you took quite a fall. I'm afraid your baby didn't make it. I'm sorry."

Mai buried her face in her hands as Mori walked in a concerned look on his face. "Is she okay doctor?"

The doctor quietly explained that the baby was gone; the fall killed it instantly. Mori's face grew dark with rage.

Mai heard him before she felt him.

"YOU LOST OUR SON, YOU WHORE!" he roared as he ripped the ivs from her arm. "Look at me!" When Mai wouldn't look, he jerked her head toward him by her hair. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

It took three doctors to finally to pull him away and by that time Mai had become a spectator of Suzuki's death.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I finally feel like I have a sure idea of how this is going to end. I felt really bad about putting Mai through this particular vision but it was quite nessacery for the story progression. And poor poor Mai for having to put up with Naru! lol Let me know what you guys think and what could be improved upon. So go on; press that button down below! ~Ja ne!~


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of it's characters. If I did, Naru and Mai would be married with 3 kids. :)

Chapter Twelve: Who's Mori?

Mai awoke with a scream. "Why? How- how could anyone?" she choked out. Tears were streaming down her face.

Naru grabbed her hand. "Shh, Mai, it was only a dream," he soothed.

Mai managed to calm after a few more minutes of panic. "I-it was a memory. I think she's still here, trapped."

Lin watched the scene, wondering if Mai would ever have a break from her visions.

Naru handed her a cup of tea.

Mai closed her eyes and breathed in the relaxing scent of his favorite tea. She then took a few sips. "Thanks, I needed that." She blanched as she realized what she had just drank. "Oops," she whispered.

"What is it, Mai?" Naru asked, alarmed.

"I'm not supposed to have caffiene," came her simple reply.

Naru sighed. "I'm sure the few sips you took won't affect anything."

Mai scowled and handed the cup and the remainder of the tea to Naru. "I'm fine."

Naru sighed again, frustrated with the girl he loved. "Mai, what did you dream?"

The color drained from Mai's face as she answered, "I saw the monster that wants my baby. Back when he was alive."

Once Mai finished explaining things Naru nodded. "It would make more sense if Suzuki was the one after the children. But you think he's the one behind this?"

Mai nodded. "It could be that he genuinely wanted a child. Even if he was an unfit father."

Naru pinched the bridge of his nose; a sign that he was getting a headache. "Try to go back to sleep, Mai."

Mai shook her head. "There's no way I'm sleeping after that. It was too painful."

Naru just studied his assistant for a moment. He motioned for her to scoot over and sat right beside her, his legs stretched out in front of him.

Mai gave him a puzzled look. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping you company. Maybe I could manage to bore you into sleep."

Mai giggled. She was touched by Naru's concern and was starting to wonder just what he thought of her. Sure, he had his irritating moments. But Mai knew that Naru kept himself locked away from the world. That in itself could drive a person to insanity. Never showing the world any kind of feeling.

Naru smiled despite himself. It was good to hear Mai laugh again. But he had to wonder to himself; just when did he develop feelings for her? It took Mai getting pregnant for Naru to realize just how precious Mai was to him. Well, he'd realized it in London but had told himself a lie. He was such a fool. And she was such a mystery.

Mai noted the silence but did nothing to disturb it. She was afraid of what would come up in conversation. And there were some things better left to Naru to start. But Mai was completely caught off guard by Naru asking, "What is it about me that you like so much?"

Mai looked over at him, eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?"

Gene is more gentle and open. More like you. I'm more... private. I don't show affection. I focus all my attention on reason. The complete opposite."

Mai mulled this over for a moment before replying, "I think it's because of that. Your affection is rare and that makes it special. Because when you are affectionate, it's sincere. No, I don't even think that stuff has anything to do with it. And really, I know you care. It's not really something I can explain."

Naru couldn't think of how to respond, though he knew what she meant. After another bout of silence, Naru couldn't help but ask, "What made you decide to keep the child? Is it because you're an orphan?"

Mai sighed. "It's not as simple as that. That's part of it but I also thought about mine and Lin's abilities being passed down and I thought of you and Gene and how hard that was on the two of you. And what if she were adopted by someone who didn't understand? Who would teach her about her abilities and help her with control?"

Naru looked at the girl- no, woman- he loved in amazement. She was so selfless. And then it was as if lightning struck him. He suddenly knew why Mai was in so much danger of losing her child early. "Mai, I want you to stay with me or Lin at all times. Or John. I don't want you wandering around alone. Even if you need to go to the bathroom, you shouldn't be left alone."

Mai noted the severity of Naru's tone of voice. She shivered. "Where did that come from all of a sudden?" she questioned.

"If this ghost gets his hands on your child, he could absorb any psychic abilities that will be passed on. If that happens, we have no hope of getting rid of this malicious spirit."

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! On a serious note, the people of Japan are in my thoughts and prayers. My heart goes out to all with friends and family there. You guys are in prayers as well. Ja ne.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: GOMEN NASAI, MINNA! I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. My living situation was kinda rocky there for a little while but I'm back and ready to finish this fanfic. Following this chapter I will try to wrap things up quickly. I have more plots for other Ghost Hunt fanfiction, however so yeah... Anyway, I know this chapter probably doesn't make sense but please bear with me. Please review and tell me what can be improved upon. I'd appreciate it!

Chapter Thirteen: Danger Everywhere

Mai sighed as she made Naru some tea. Since the night before, he'd been following her no matter where she went, not even allowing someone else to replace him. She scowled as she thought, not for the first time this case, that this was her punishment for sleeping with Lin and being in love with a narcissist.

"Mai," Naru broke through her thoughts. "The kettle's ready."

Mai jumped and moved to complete her simplistic task. 'How I wish Naru could make his own damn tea,' she thought irritably, nearly slamming a tea cup down in the process.

This didn't escape Noll's notice. He quirked a brow and asked, "Is there something wrong, Mai?"

Mai turned and gave Naru one of her most sickly sweet smiles and answered in a flat tone, "Why no, nothing at all. As a matter of fact, I absolutely love being monitored every minute of my day by a handsome Narcissistic JERK."

Naru smirked. "And who wouldn't love to have me around all the time?"

Mai clenched her fist and went back to making tea all the while mumbling about how she could've have fallen in love with such a jerk.

Once she finished she stomped out of the kitchen, Naru behind her. If she were to look back at him she would see one of his rare smiles. She was so cute when angry, though he'd never admit it. Which, if he thought about it, was what lead to this mess in the first place.

"Mai."

Mai turned, calmed for a moment by his tone of voice.

Naru smiled at her and started to say, "You look-"

When the door beside them opened up revealing Bou-san, smirk on his face.

"-like you're starting to show." Naru could have killed himself right then as Mai's face turned a dangerous shade of scarlet.

"YOU JERK!" she screamed as she threw a punch at his chest then stormed away, having dropped the tray of tea.

Bou-san tried to hold in his laughter but failed. Naru looked so stunned and out of sorts! Such a rare occurence that no one would believe him. He pulled out his phone and quickly pointed the camera at his boss. He had no luck however as Naru recovered and sent him an icy glare.

"If you have time to be on your phone, go and find Mai."

Monk gave Naru a sheepish grin. "Okay."

"Need I remind you that her and her unborn child are in danger?"

At that Monk was out of the room and down the hallway in secconds.

Naru went to base and examined the monitors. She wasn't near any of the cameras. "Lin, send your shiki after Mai."

...

Mai stormed down the hall, not caring where she was headed as long as it was outside and away from Naru.

"Why does he have to be such an inconsiderate-" Mai paused in her ranting as she shivered. She had a bad feeling about this. She stood, frozen, as a fog started to appear around her ankles. She managed to take a step or so back before stumbling backwards. She started scooting away looking around for anything to help her situation. She noticed a nearby camera and made her way to it as the unnatural fog thickened. She got in view of the camera. "Lin, Naru, someone! He's here!"

It was then that she remembered the sutras she had learned from Ayako and Bou-san. "Rin pyou tah shai zetsu-" She was interrupted by a jerk on her ankle. "Ahhh!" she shreiked.

It was then that Takigawa rounded the corner, chanting. The mist disappeared and Mai felt the pressure around her ankle dispell. She gently pulled herself into a sitting position, relieved. She kept her hand on her stomach sure that her daughter was safe. She could only call it instinct but she knew that this ghost didn't want to kill her daughter just yet.

"Mai! Are you alright?" Takigawa asked.

Mai nodded. "Thank you. If you wouldn't have come..." Mai trailed off, not quite wanting to think about it. She shuddered.

Takigawa helped her up and led her back to base, where Naru was waiting to lecture her. "Mai, that was incredibly stupid of you," he started.

Before he could continue, Mai broke in. "I'm sorry I worried you. It won't happen again, even if you call me the fattest person in the world. Though, please don't say anything like that. My hormones are going crazy right now."

Naru turned away to hide his embarassment from the rest of the group.

"You did what?" Ayako and Masako exclaimed as Ayako moved towards her to check for injuries. Both glared at the narcissist.

Bou-san chuckled. "Ah, young love."

Yasuhara, who'd gone unnoticed, said, "Naru-bou, this requires some emergency lessons on how to deal with women."

Mai squealed as she saw Yasu. She escaped from Ayako and ran to give her old friend a hug. "YASU! When did you get here?" she asked.

"Just in time to see you on camera," he responded grimly.

Mai drooped a bit. "I'm sorry I worried you guys," she apologized again. She then looked up at him and said, "Wait, I thought you had an exam this week."

Yasu gave her a reassuring grin and put an arm around her waist. "When I heard that my dear Mai-chan was in trouble I had to come running to save her!"

Mai giggled. "Well thank you for your efforts!"

Yasu winked. "Anything for you. Anyway, so what was this you were saying about Naru's atrocious manners?"

Mai sighed. "He just told me that I looked like I was starting to show. Wait- do you know what's going on?"

Yasu gave her a puzzled look. "Show?"

Mai blushed. "Erm, well, I guess no one told you the wonderful news."

"What news?"

"I'm going to be a mother."

Yasu gasped before shooting a pointed look in Naru's direction. Mai shook her head, a silent plea in her eyes.

Naru caught this exchange, and it made him angry. No- not angry. Sad. It made his heart ache to think that he could've been the father of this unexpected child if only he wouldn't have rejected Mai to begin with. For all he knew, she wouldn't even BE in dangerous situation if not for him. He pinched the bridge of his nose and walked out of the room, hoping no one noticed the play of emotions on his face.

Mai saw Naru leave from the corner of her eyes. She panicked. She couldn't say why it was so important to get to Naru but she felt as if she had to. She ran after him.

"Mai!" the others called after her but she kept on, down various hallways following a path that she wasn't entirely sure she'd ever seen in the blueprints. But her instinct was telling her that she was going the right way. That Naru was on this path and that she NEEDED to find him. She got to the end of a hallway and noted it was a dead end. 'This can't be right,' she thought. But before she could turn around she felt a cold presence around her and then her world went black.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I don't really like this chapter as much as I thought I would. It feels kind of rushed but I just zoned out while typing. XD Anyway, I hope you enjoy and if there's anything that could be changed let me know!

Chapter Fourteen: End is Near

Mai awoke on the Spirit Plane. She looked around for Gene but the only one there was Suzuki.

"You are Taniyama Mai, correct?" she asked, a sad look in her eyes. There was almost a longing on her face as she eyed Mai.

"Y-yes. What did you want from me?"

"I just want to speak with you about my husband. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from him."

Mai's eyes went wide. "He has me? What about-?" she questioned as she put her hand to her stomach, not able to finish the sentence.

Suzuki smiled sadly. "No. He won't take her while you're unconcious. I'm afraid he enjoys the despair on a mother's face. He has a tremendous amount of spirits trapped here, I'm afraid. You see, he's trying to bring back the son he never had," she explained.

Mai could feel the bile rising. "He- what?"

"He's been collecting souls so that he can bring back his son. Rather, Malik's. He always wanted to be a father. He started out collecting women's souls and when that didn't get results, he started using young children's souls. And because that hasn't worked either, he's trying to use infants souls in order to resurrect what he never had."

Mai blanched. "He thinks he can create a new life with other people's souls?"

Suzuki nodded. "He'd read about it in prison and once he got out he sought young, fertile women. I'm sorry, Mai. Maybe you can stop him."

Mai shook her head. "Me?"

Suzuki nodded again. "Yes. You have this light about you. I can't explain it but I believe you are stronger than you know." She gasped and turned. "Mai! You must wake up! Go!" she screamed.

...

Mai awoke with a start and noted at once that she was chained to a wall. She groaned as she realized her head hurt. A noise to her right caused her to turn.

"Naru? He has you too? But why?" she cried.

Naru had a pained expression on his face as he said, "I'm not sure. Maybe because he's afraid of me trying to save you. Whatever the reason, we need to get out of here and fast."

Mai looked Naru over. His clothes were torn and dirty and there were various cuts and scrapes where the skin peeked through. "Naru," she whimpered.

And then, it started. The whole area shook. Mai could feel the temperature drop. She tried to place her hands protectively over her stomach only to be reminded that she was chained. She whimpered again. He was here. And he was going to take her child. She felt tears roll down her cheeks. What could she do?

And then, he appeared before Mai. "He will be born. Your child's power will do it!" Mori roared.

"No!" Mai cried. "You can't take her! She won't bring back your son no matter how much you want her to!"

Mori chuckled as he brought his face mere inches from hers. "You can't save her. And if you try, I will kill your lover." To prove his point he sent a few whirlwind sickles at Naru.

"Naru!" she cried. She was helpless.

Mori seemed to enjoy the look on Mai's face so he called another spirit to him and ordered it to continue harming Naru.

He then turned his attention to Mai. "Very soon, he'll be reborn. Very soon," he rambled as he placed his hand over Mai's stomach.

Mai felt a horrendous pain. "No!" she screamed.

"Mai!" Naru shouted. He didn't know what was happening but he knew that it was hurting Mai. He felt himself start to lose control over his power. Who gave anyone to hurt Mai? Who did this bastard think he was?

Mai felt empty and she knew that her daughter was gone. Her chains came undone, as Mori had no more need for her. She fell to the floor and wrapped her arms around her stomach in an attempt to stop the ache she felt.

And then Mai looked over at Naru. He was still under attack and there was nothing she could do about it. She had lost her will to fight. 'It's happening again. I'm losing everyone I care about,' she thought.

Naru saw the emptiness in Mai's eyes as she looked at him. He was dumbstruck. He didn't know what to do or how to do it. He wanted so badly just to wrap his arms around her. He'd do anything to put life back into those eyes. And then he got angry. He was so pissed that someone had hurt HIS Mai and that he hadn't been able to do anything about it. He felt his power rising. He was going to make sure he killed this monster.

Mai felt her hair stand at attention and she knew Naru was about to let loose. "No," she mumbled. This wasn't how things were supposed to end. Things couldn't end this way!

_"Mai,"_ a voice said.

'Gene?'

_"Yes, it's me. Mai, you can't sit here and let this happen."_

'But what can I do?'

_"Just think of who you want to protect and the rest will come to you. It may be too late for your child but do you really want her to become trapped here?"_

Mai took a deep breath. Gene was right. She couldn't allow Mori to take away her loved ones. She thought about the daughter she would never get to meet. She then thought of Naru whom she loved so much. She went through the list of friends that she held dearest and closed her eyes. She focused on wanting to protect them.

Suddenly, Mori screamed. "Where is she? Where?" He turned to Mai. "You! What did you do with the child, you bitch?" he howled.

Mai opened her eyes, calm. "She is not yours. You cannot have her!"

"Your lover will PAY for that!" Mori proceeded to attack Naru again with whirlwind sickles but they were stopped a few feet in front of him as if there were some type of barrier around him. Mori let out a roar.

Mai stepped closer to him and, remembering how Ayako had once bound a spirit, proceeded to do the same.

Just then, Bou-san and the others came bounding through a door that Mai had never realized there was. "Bou-san, John! You have to excorcise him!" Mai cried out.

They did as she said and Mori let out a mighty roar that threw everyone back against the walls before he disappeared. Mai's world went black.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: So! Back to the story! We're almost finished!~ Just one or two chapters left!

Chapter Fifeteen: Resolution

Mai awoke on the Spirit Plane again. _This time Gene smiled at her as she stood. "What's going on?" she asked._

_"Someone wanted to talk to you," Gene responded as he stepped aside revealing a little girl that appeared to be four years old. She had shoulder length brown hair and dark brown eyes. _

_Mai blinked. "It can't be," she breathed._

_The little girl smiled as she ran up to Mai and hugged her legs. "Mommy! I wanted to see you earlier but Mister Gene wanted me to wait so you wouldn't be too shocked."_

_Mai felt tears fill her eyes as she picked the girl up and held her as close as she could. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you, baby," she apologized._

_The girl looked up at Mai, eyes wide. "Don't be sad, mommy. Everything's alright now. It wasn't your fault."_

_Gene stepped closer then. "She's right you know. If it weren't for you, Mai, she'd still be trapped with that monster."_

_"I had to do something, Gene. I couldn't let that man hurt her."_

_The girl looked into her mother's face. She grinned as she grabbed the corner's of Mai's mouth and tugged them up. "There, that's better. Mommy's smiling now!"_

_Mai let out a laugh. "Thank you, sweetie."_

_The girl then looked over Mai's shoulder. "Gramma, granpa!" she cried._

_Mai turned and saw her parents standing there, smiling. "Mom, dad?"_

_Her dad nodded, then pointed at the little girl. "It's time for you, little one, to go. We have to get back, now."_

_The little girl pouted as Mai's mother walked up to the two and gently took the girl into her arms. "C'mon, Yuki, it's time to say goodbye."_

_Yuki looked at her mother with a smile. "It's okay mommy. I'll be with gramma and granpa. They say I'm going to have a little sister I'll have to look after when she comes."_

_Mai gave her mom a puzzled look. "What does she mean?"_

_"You'll see," her mom replied with a wink. Her mom then leaned over and squeezed Mai's shoulder. "We're so proud of you Mai. And don't worry. Things are better this way, safer."_

_Her mom and dad then smiled and started to walk away. The last thing Mai saw before she woke up was little Yuki smiling and waving._

Mai sat up and tried to wipe the tears from her eyes but they just kept coming. She couldn't help but feel distressed; she'd just lost a child, after all. She suddenly felt two strong arms holding her. She looked up and saw that it was Naru. She buried her face in his shoulder and let it all out. All of the sadness, anger, and frustration.

Once she'd calmed down, she noticed that she was yet again in a hospital, hooked up to an IV. "What happened, Naru?"

Naru sighed. "You lost a lot of blood. You were bleeding internally. But the doctors have said that you'll be fine in a few weeks."

"Oh."

It was then that Ayako came up to the bed. "Hey, Mai. How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess," Mai responded. Something occured to Mai then and she asked, "Ayako, what are the chances of me ever having a child again after this?"

Ayako sighed. "After this, it's unlikely that you'll ever bear children again. But I suppose anything's possible."

Mai hung her head a little. It was hard news to take.

Naru cleared his throat. "There's always adoption, Mai."

Mai looked up at him, slightly cheered. "You're right! There's always other options. I just... I don't know. I was kinda getting used to the idea of being a mother is all."

Bou-san watched Mai for a moment before asking, "So jou-chan. Did you have a nightmare?"

Ayako hit monk upside the head with her purse. "That is completely thoughtless of you! If she wanted us to know, she'd tell us!"

Mai shook her head. "It's fine." She then looked around the room at Lin, Naru, Ayako, Masako, Monk, Yasuhara, John, and finally Madoka. She was surprised. She looked away so she would answer Monk's question.

"I saw Yuki. She wanted to reassure me that she was okay."

"Wait- who's Yuki?" Yasuhara asked.

"My child, Yasu. Gene said she wanted to see me before moving on. Then my mom and dad came and took her with them. She was four, in the dream." Mai smiled. "She was adorable, all smiling and happy."

"Like her mother," Madoka spoke up. She was then at Mai's side, embracing her. "I'm so sorry, Mai!"

Mai hugged Madoka back. "If anyone should be saying that, it should be me, Madoka." The two stayed like that, hugging each other tightly until John cleared his throat.

"So what exactly happened back there, Mai?"

"Naru, won't speak of it and we are all curious," Masako chimed in.

Mai glanced at Naru and kept her gaze on him as she explained what had happened. Focusing on Naru kept her calm.

She heard the others gasp but continued through the hard parts all the same,

"Oh, Mai. I'm so sorry," Takigawa apologized.

Madoka hugged Mai even tighter.

"I'm sorry. If we would have been there sooner, we could have saved her."

Mai looked over at Lin, a little shocked. She felt tears pricking at her eyes and wiped them away. "No, Lin-san. Everything happens for a reason. And she's safer now. Besides, I knew the risks when I went after Naru."

Masako moved closer to the hospital bed and asked, "How can you be so strong at a time like this?"

Mai smiled a sad smile. "Because if I don't keep moving forward, what would I have? Nothing but sorrow. I learned this a long time ago."

Ayako smiled. "That's my girl. So mature for your age."

Takigawa looked over at the miko, a little annoyed. "**Your **girl? Hey, what about me?"

Ayako smirked. "What about you? You're nothing but a perverted old monk."

Bou-san glared. "And you're nothing but an ugly old hag!"

"You take that back right now!"

"Or what, you'll hit me with your purse?"

Mai smiled at the two's antics. 'Everything will be just fine,' she thought.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: So... The last chapter is finally here. I'm not sure how I feel about this. *goes to emo corner and cries* ANYWAY, hope you guys enjoy! I tried not to go into too much detail here but if anyone has any questions about the story, feel free to PM me or whatever. Thank you guys so much for sticking with me for this story! Please review! Later, guys! =D

Chapter Sixteen: Epilogue

~Three years later~

Mai walked through the office door slowly, hoping Naru hadn't heard her come in. Of course, the second she got to her desk the narcissist himself called, "Mai, tea."

Mai smiled to herself as she went to the kitchen. Some things hadn't changed and never would. Like Naru's tea addiction. As she finished, she looked herself over as best she could. It would have to do. She grabbed Naru's tea and walked into his office.

Naru looked up as she entered. "I thought you were sick. Shouldn't you be at home?" he commented.

Mai beamed at him. "I feel better, now."

"Did you go to the doctor?" he asked.

Mai nodded, a soft and thoughtful look on her face that made Naru want to smile. He fought the urge to do so and frowned. "What did she say?"

At this Mai jumped. "T-that I'm fine," she announced, as she fidgeted with her shirt. "Oh! I have to get a few things from the store! I'll see you at home, Noll!" she cried suddenly before walking over to Naru and giving him a quick kiss.

Naru sat there for a moment after she left, a perplexed look across his face.

...

When Mai made it home, she raced to the bathroom. As soon as she shut the door, she ripped open the little pink box in her hands and emptied the contents. She glared at the white stick. 'I don't understand the point of going to the doctor only to be sent home with _**this**_,' she thought. 'I swear if that doctor is wrong, there will be HELL to pay.'

After Mai the set of instructions she knew so well, she went and sat on her's and Noll's bed. She fiddled with her ring nervously and waited. That lasted about ten seconds and she raced back into the bathroom and grabbed the white stick from before. She went back to sit on the edge of the bed and counted to three before looking.

She stayed like that until Naru got home. "Mai, what's wrong?" he demanded, worry in his voice.

Mai held the white stick out to him, stunned expression on her face.

Naru looked down at it and then back to his wife. "Does this mean-?" he started to ask.

Mai just nodded. And then finally it sank in. She was pregnant. Something the doctors said could never happen. Even the doctor who'd sent her home with the test was doubtful that this was possible.

Mai looked up as the test fell to the ground. Suddenly, Naru was on the bed, Mai in his arms.

She blinked but soon she was smiling. She would be having a baby. She looked over at the memorial of Yuki she'd set up and the pictures of her parents as she remembered what had been said to her so many years ago. "Oh, Naru!" she laughed. "We're going to be parents!"

Naru smiled. "Yes, yes we are."


End file.
